House of Cards - Addendums
by Ce'Nelenia
Summary: Scenes occurring in my House of Cards universe. AU, with splashes of canon. Almost drabble-y. [Important: Read House of Cards first, but can mostly be stand-alone]
1. Chapter 1: In Which Alexis Meets Katie

**A/N: Here are the long awaited out-takes! They are unbeta'd, and hopefully add to my fic, ****_House of Cards_****. If you haven't read that universe yet, I strongly recommend you do so. Enjoy!**

**Again, this is an amateur non-profit work, and is not intended to infringe upon copyrights held by Andrew Marlowe, ABC, Beacon Pictures, or any other lawful holder. **

* * *

**House of Cards - Addendums: ****_In Which Alexis Meets Katie_**

**(takes place between Chapter Three and Four)**

She hears the front door slam first, and then, "Mom! I'm home!", followed by large thuds.

Alexis smiles to herself. _THUD! THUD! _, she thinks of making noises she knows are inappropriate, so she contents herself with reading the book in front of her instead.

She feels Aunt Johanna's warmth shift on the couch, before hearing her call back in response, "In the living room, Katie!"

Alexis looks up, and she can see her adopted-aunt's brown eyes smiling impishly back at her. "Alexis, I'll be right back. Katie - do you remember me telling you about her?"

Alexis thinks hard for a moment, before nodding.

Johanna smiles again. "I'm just going to say hi, and then we can have that pie you were helping me with. All right?"

Alexis returns her smile, and she settles back into her book. In the background she can hear Aunt Johanna greeting her daughter, and she thinks longingly - for a fleeting moment - what it would be like if her Momma was still here.

_And Gina doesn't count_, she thinks emphatically. _Papa is just wrong sometimes._

All of a sudden, she can hear muffled laughter in front of her. Her Aunt Johanna with a tall giant of a pretty lady, who's saying to Aunt Johanna, "When were you pregnant, Mom, and why didn't I know about this?"

Aunt Johanna rolls her eyes - Alexis likes that, and files it under expressions to make in front of her Papa - and laughs. "Katie, this is Alexis. She's just visiting for tonight. Alexis," Aunt Johanna looks at her, "This is Katie."

Alexis shyly says hi before ducking her head behind her book.

To Katie, Aunt Johanna says, "Why don't you get freshened up? I'll just be in the kitchen - I made your favourite pie. I'll call you when I'm ready. "

Katie nods, but instead of going up the stairs once Aunt Johanna leaves, she sits next to Alexis on the couch. "Hi there."

Alexis peeks from under her book, and is surprised to see Aunt Johanna's eyes on Katie's face. Slowly, she puts her book down, but she still bash fully avoids Katie's gaze. "Hi..."

"So, whatcha reading there?" Katie smiles at Alexis as she lifts Alexis' book upright.

"Peter Rabbit," Alexis replies, still unsure as to how to act around this stranger, and uneasily adds, "I really like him."

Alexis doesn't know why she places so much on Katie's response; suddenly, she wants Katie to like her.

She has nothing to worry about.

"I like him too!" Katie grins at her. "I remember when I was your age, I had my own Peter Rabbit. Would you like to see him?"

Alexis turns wonderingly at Katie, her shyness forgotten. "A real Peter Rabbit?"

"Well, no," Katie admits. "He's just a stuffed toy."

Alexis smiles, and she slips her hand confidently into Katie's own (who startles just the tiniest bit). "Shhh. Don't tell them that." Then she says just a little louder, to the stuffed animals she assumes are in Katie's room, "Katie was just kidding. You _are _real!"

She can see her new friend smile a little bit at her words, and Alexis smiles back.

They walk up the stairs (Alexis hops), and Katie's room is at the end of the hallway.

Katie flicks on the light, and Alexis is delighted to see that the room in front of her isn't a grownup's room. Grownups didn't have stuffed animals, right?

Katie picks up a ragged bunny off of her bed, and Alexis claps her hands in delight. But when Katie's gaze lands back on her, Alexis shyly avoids eye contact.

To her surprise, Katie doesn't walk away like Gina does. Instead, she kneels down to Alexis' level, with the stuffed animal in her hands, and – was Katie telling her she could hold Peter Rabbit?

"Go on," Katie encourages.

"Really?" Alexis' eyes shine. She shyly touches the stuffed animal, and before she knows it, Katie's urged him into her arms.

"You can have him, if you like," says Katie.

"For real?"

"Mhm," hums Katie, smiling again. "He's been a good friend for me, and he'll be good to you too."

Alexis clutches her new toy for dear life, and can't really verbalize her thanks. But Katie knows, and she nods. "Alexis, would you like to go read Peter Rabbit?"

Alexis smiles back.

At that moment, Johanna calls, "Girls! Time for pie!"

And Alexis thinks, _This is the best-est place ever_.

* * *

**A/N: As always, leave a review! Chapter 11 of ****_House of Cards _****should be out on the weekend. **


	2. Chapter 2: In Which Kate Talks to Mom

**A/N: See disclaimer in Chapter 1. Unbeta'd. This is for Diekzfailz, who requested more Kate! **

* * *

**In Which Kate Talks to Mom, and Sometimes Dad…But Mostly Just Mom,**  
**Otherwise Known as: Let's All Feel Sorry for Jim**

The phone rings, echoing in the Becketts' empty house. Johanna and Jim are both out for the evening, on a rare date. It goes to voicemail.

All that can be heard is a click, after the machine has beeped.

The phone rings again half an hour later.

And again, just as the two Becketts' stumble through their front door, half drunk on love and alcohol. Johanna shrugs off her coat, and Jim takes it from her; she reaches for the phone, fumbling before finally picking it up.

"Johanna Beckett, speaking!"

"M-Mom?" Comes the quivering reply.

"Katie, honey, what's wrong?"

At the mention of his daughter's name, Jim looks up, and Johanna nods at him, waving at the phone located in the living room. He rushes to pick it up, in time to hear:

"I-I want to come home…" Kate sobs.

"Oh, Katie-bug," Jim sighs.

"D-Dad…M-Mom, I hate it here. Please, let me come home," she pleads. "I'm so, so homesick. And my roommate hates me."

Johanna and Jim share a glance, from the kitchen to the living room.

"Katie, is it really that bad?" Jim asks.

"Yes!" She shoots back. The tension Jim and Katie have is still present even in her homesickness, it seems.

"You wanted to go to Stanford, remember?" he replies.

"But now I want to come back!" She all but wails.

Johanna gives Jim a look, and whatever he is about to say doesn't come out.

"Katie… I know it's hard, being away from home for the first time." Johanna treads carefully. "And I know, it's especially hard, making new friends in a new environment far away from your comfort zone."

Kate's sobs have subsided to little hiccups.

"But your father is right, Katie: you chose to go to Stanford. And I've always told you that once you've made a commitment, you should stick to it." Johanna's voice is gentle, and she infuses warmth into the words her daughter doesn't want to hear, words that break her heart as much as she is sure will break Katie's. "Katie, you can always call us if you need us. And I'm sure everything'll be fine; your roommate probably is as scared of you as you are of her. But Katie, I'm sorry, you can't come home just yet."

"F-fine," Kate manages to huff out.

"Before you know it, it'll be Thanksgiving," Johanna encourages. "You're coming home then, remember? Until then, you can call us every day if you have to."

"O-okay, Mom," comes the reply as soon as Kate's got a hold of her voice.

Johanna manages to divert the conversation to Katie's classes, and they talk until Katie falls asleep on the other side.

"Oh, Johanna," Jim says as he wraps his arms around her.

"I know, Jim, I know," she herself has tears running down her face. "But we have to let baby birds fly away from the nest sometime."

xxxxxxxx

To both of their surprise, it is Jim who caves in first: he books a ticket to California to go see his precious daughter. Johanna can't make it; she has to be in court for the foreseeable future, and besides, didn't they both promise each other to let Kate be independent?

Jim comes home with a black cloud hovering over him.

"Jo, did you know she bought a motorcycle? And that she has a tattoo?!" He storms. "And I could practically smell the marijuana in her room!"

Johanna shakes her head. "Baby bird, remember? Katie's an adult now; she can make her own decisions." Though she's disappointed in Katie's actions, she could certainly understand and relate to the wild child phase. "She'll grow out of it, Jim. We raised her well. It's just a phase. Besides, she's still doing well in school – you know she gave me access to her grades."

"She is?" Jim raises his eyebrow, and his angry disposition shifts, becoming more resigned. "I don't know, Jo…"

"She probably flaunted all of those things at you to get a rise out of you, you know," Johanna points out.

"But she's my baby girl, Jo!" He places his head in his hands. "We should've made her stay."

Johanna laughs. "Really? Because as I recall, all you two did in the house was yell at each other."

"We're _still _yelling at each other," Jim replies. "Just… across the country now."

"Give it time, Jim," she advises gently. "Give her space – don't crowd her out."

xxxxxxxx

Her conversation with Katie is not entirely different that night.

"So…Katie, I hear from your father you got a tattoo," she says carefully.

"Oh, that?" She hears a laugh. "It's fake."

"Katie… I thought we agreed you weren't going to provoke your father. He missed you enough to visit you all the way in California. You know plane tickets don't come cheap."

"Mooom," Johanna can practically hear her daughter's eyes rolling. "It was fine the first day, but then he wanted to do all this stuff and I have a social life, you know."

Johanna smiles. "I'm glad – remember homesick-little-Katie just a couple of weeks ago?"

Kate huffs. "And here I thought you were going to nag me next on my Harley – _that's_ actually real."

It takes a minute for Johanna to understand who – or what, really – Harley is. "Oh, your motorcycle? I knew you'd been saving up all through high school for that thing."

"You're no fun, Mom." But Johanna hears her daughter's cheekiness in her voice, and Johanna smiles.

"Hey, Mom? I was thinking about going to Russia for a semester," Kate says, serious all of a sudden.

"Oh?"

"You know, English lit and all… but I think I really like Russian literature more," Kate gushes. "And it would be amazing to see where Tolstoy wrote and lived and the things he was writing about."

"Well, whatever you like, Katie, but remember, you'll be paying for it yourself," Johanna replies.

"Yeah, yeah, Mom," Kate laughs.

As the conversation progresses, Johanna realizes how immensely proud she is of her daughter. Yes, she might be making some questionable decisions, but her daughter was smart as a tack…and still knew to come to her for advice. She doesn't doubt the words she's told her husband earlier.

Just before the conversation ends for the night, Kate blurts out one more thing, something that both shocks her and makes her smile: "Mom? I'm coming to home to NYU next semester. The exchange papers just got approved and everything. Thank God I took those Advanced Placement classes, huh?"

xxxxxxxx

Jim decides to road-trip out to California to pick up Katie, which Johanna isn't sure is an entirely wise decision. But she doesn't trust Katie to ride her bike all the way back, especially in the winter and in bad conditions, so she gives her blessing, albeit reluctantly. Secretly, she hopes they'll get along better after this trip, though she isn't holding out for a miracle.

She hums to herself, and smiles at the picture Kate sent her a week ago, tacked on their fridge. In big, bold letters at the bottom, the words "I LOVE YOU" are scrawled.

The phone rings, and she frowns at the shrill noise. "Johanna Beckett, speaking."

"Hi, Mom!" Her daughter's cheery voice is enough to dispel her headache. "Katie! How's your roadtrip going?"

"Oh, you know." She can hear her daughter shrug. "Dad wants to take a break every hour to look at the map even though it's basically a straight path all the way there."

In the background, Johanna can hear Jim sputtering, and she suppresses a laugh. "Don't bully your poor father, Katie."

"Anyway…" her daughter replies back. "We'll be home soon. I drive way faster than Dad, so I'd say give it another day or so. Probably less."

Johanna laughs. "Be careful, Katie, and don't give your father an aneurysm. I'd like him back in one piece."

"Sure, Mom," Kate says. "Love you!"

"I love you too, Katie. Tell your father to be careful." Her eyes twinkle as she hears her husband holler back that he's always careful.

"'Kay, bye, Mom! See you in a bit!"

Johanna shakes her head, and her gaze lingers at her daughter's photo, where underneath the "I LOVE YOU" are the words, "…Mom AND Dad."

She chuckles, and takes out the recipe for her daughter's favourite pie. She'll be baking tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **Diekzfailz, I hope you enjoyed this! And everyone else, of course - as I wrote earlier in _House of Cards_, Chapter 11, I'm taking requests for scenes from my House of Cards universe. Also, I'd love to hear what you think of the Beckett family! Until next time, Ce'Nelenia


	3. Chapter 3: Alexis' Father Drives Away

A/N: See disclaimer in Ch. 1. Un-beta'd.

* * *

**Addendum #3: In Which Alexis' Father Drives Away**

Alexis leans against the back of the couch, watching her father drive away with Gina - again.

This is her secret place, in between the couch and the window, here in Aunt Jo's house. She can look outside, but no one can look in - she's an observer, as the rest of the world passes her by.

Suddenly, she feels the couch shift. Startled, she looks up as a long shadow falls across her face. She relaxes as she sees who it is - Katie.

"This used to be my spot," Katie says, as she squeezes next to Alexis. "I think I'm too big now."

Alexis giggles. Katie _is_too big.

"What'cha doing?" Katie asks, and Alexis has to think a moment. She points to the outdoors, but doesn't say a word. She doesn't need to.

"Spying on people?" Katie grins.

Alexis shakes her head, _no_, and tilts her head the other way, wondering how to explain to her friend what she's doing. Slowly, she opens her mouth, and one word falls out. "Story."

Katie is puzzled, Alexis can tell. She shrugs, not know how to explain. It's something Papa does with her all the time.

_Watch the people around you, pretend you know their stories._

"Hmmm..." Katie hums.

"Like..." Alexis struggles to put her ideas into words. "Those people," she points towards a couple across the street, struggling to move their groceries from their van to the door, thoroughly soaked. "They're aliens who're al-allergic to the rain. And the rain can't touch the food, or else they'll turn purple."

"Aliens, huh," Katie's eyes light up, amusement dancing on her face. "What else do they do?"

"Uhm," Alexis thinks to herself for a moment. "They want to make the sun shine _all_the time - no more rain. But I like rain, so I think this is a bad idea."

"I agree," replies Katie. "I love rain. Say, want to go splash in puddles?"

Alexis looks out the window. There are_ really_big puddles outside. Then she looks at her shoes, and her coat. Gina dressed her this morning.

Katie notices. "Oh, I probably have boots and a jacket you can wear. Mom never throws anything out."

Alexis smiles shyly. "Can we?"

She and Katie run down to the basement, where Katie tosses boxes aside in her mad hunt for clothes for Alexis. "You do look very pretty today, Alexis."

"But _not_for playing outside," Alexis replies adamantly. "No."

Katie laughs - it's pretty, Alexis thinks. _Katie_'s pretty.

"I'm sure we'll find you something..." Alexis loses sight of her friend in the midst of all the boxes, and is starting to get scared when Katie lets out an "Aha!"

Katie holds out a yellow rain jacket and blue rainboots. "These look like your size."

They're a perfect fit, and Alexis marvels that these used to be Katie's.

"Hmmm," Katie says. "We should find you play-clothes too, so we don't get your clothes dirty."

More rummaging can be heard, before Katie pops back out again. "OK! Let's go change!"

Alexis takes the stack of clothes from Katie, and they walk towards the bathroom together. She looks up, unsure.

Katie pats her shoulder reassuringly. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

xxxxxxxx

She likes these clothes, Alexis decides, looking at herself in the mirror. They're better than whatever Gina puts on her, she thinks, gazing disdainfully at the clothes on the floor. Papa would want her to fold her clothes.

_But Papa isn't here._She smiles mischievously, and gives the clothes an extra kick before piling them haphazardly in her arms, and opening the door.

"Not a big fan of folding clothes, huh?" Katie smiles at her, and winks. "Me too." She takes the clothes out of Alexis' arms and dump them on the couch. "Ready?"

Alexis nods vigorously, beaming up at Katie in her oversized yellow raincoat. "Ready!"

Alexis laughs as Katie struggles with her own rainboots, and lands solidly on her bottom.  
"No laughing, kiddo," grumps Katie jokingly.

This makes Alexis laugh more, and Katie laughs along with her, which makes her feel better - sometimes when she laughs at home, Gina doesn't laugh. Papa laughs lots though.

Katie throws open the door, and Alexis reaches gingerly for Katie's hand. She is surprised to find that her hand is gripped firmly in return, and as she looks up at her friend, she smiles again. She loves coming to the Becketts'.

She lets go of Katie's hand as she closes the door, and looks unsurely down the steps. It was nice to think of splashing from inside, but...

"C'mon!" And Katie is making giant splashes and all of a sudden she wants to make splashes too.

They have splashing contests - who can make the biggest splash, who can make the most noise splashing... they have so much fun they forget the time.

"Oh no!" Katie groans, looking down at her watch. "Mom will be home soon, and you need to get changed... maybe a bath, too."

They dash inside, trying not to trek mud inside, or at least, Alexis does, but Katie shrugs. "It's OK, Alexis."

Katie runs the water for her, making sure it's not too hot. Alexis is used to Papa doing this, but Katie is OK, too. "Bubbles are behind you, but not too much, Alexis."

Alexis dutifully squeezes - one, two, three, just like Papa - and then waits for Katie to come back. It doesn't take long.

"I brought your clothes back..." Katie trails off when she sees the look on Alexis' face. "You don't like them?"

Alexis shakes her head no.

Katie laughs. "OK, let me go find you some other clothes, then. Why don't you take your bath - I'll come back with your clothes. Maybe I'll leave them outside? And your towel is here, all right?"

Alexis smiles.

"OK. Well, just yell if you need me!"

And she's off again.

Alexis jumps into the bath, and dutifully scrubs herself, before declaring herself all clean. She shivers as she comes out of the tub - this is always the worst part - and she wraps herself in the over-large towel.

Carefully, she opens the door, and sure enough, there's a pile of clothes at the door. She pulls them in quickly, and begins dressing herself. Just before leaving the bathroom, she pulls the plug in the tub, and giggles as she sees the water spiralling down into the hole.

She walks carefully down the stairs, and is surprised to see Aunt Johanna. Shyly, she goes up to the woman, and pipes up quietly her greeting.

"Hello, Alexis!" And Aunt Jo wraps her in a massive hug - this is always the best part of coming over. "Oh, you're wearing Katie's old clothes. Don't you look adorable!"

At that moment, Katie walks down the stairs, with a towel on her head. "Hi, Mom."

"Katie!" Aunt Jo's grinning. "Have you been teaching Alexis to splash in puddles?"

"You know that's what puddles are for, Mom," Katie says, rolling her eyes. "Besides, we're all clean, _and _the house is clean."

Aunt Jo laughs. "I appreciate that. Now, I went out and bought donuts - would anyone like one?"

xxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, the doorbell rings. Alexis jumps off the couch, anticipating her father. To her dismay, it's Gina.

"Johanna, sorry. Rick's just in the car..."

"Not a problem. Alexis was very well behaved as usual," Aunt Jo replies. "She was a delight to have around."

"I'm sure," Gina says, somewhat disdainfully. "Come along, Alexis."

Alexis follows obediently, carrying her original clothes in a bag.

She sees her Papa in the car, smiling at her.

On impulse - and perhaps a bit angrily - she dumps the clothes Gina made her wear this morning in the puddle by the car, and gives them a stamp before opening the car door and throwing herself in. Gina can pick them up if she likes them so much.

She can hear Gina and her Papa's jaws drop, and grins satisfactorily, before peeping her head through the window and shouting, "Bye Katie!"

It's been a wonderful day.

* * *

**A/N: **Pure, unadulterated fluff - hope you enjoyed. Work has been super busy, but I'm still chugging away at the next HoC chapter. See you soon! Ce'Nelenia


End file.
